Wobbleland
by queenofthehearts
Summary: Ice Hounds, Maya and Co hit the teen clubs. different side of Camaya's relationship! Read and Review!


**Maya's POV**

The line seemed like it was never moving. It took forever. I don't even know why I agreed to this. Cam. That's right. The only reason why I would go to the teen club here. Wobbleland. Only for Cam. But I'm pretty sure he didn't want to be here either. He was doing this for the team. I was dragged by Tori and Zig to come because everyone seemed to want to check out the new teen club. Even though it's a teen club, it's still hardcore. You could sneak in liquor and there is a lot of hardcore grinding. It was rumored that a lot of teens where having clothed sex on the dance floor. I took in all the city lights. The orange glowing sign on top of the building. Before my brain could over think this situation, someone was too close and started to whisper in my ear.

"I know you this isn't your scene, but you look absolutely… amazing, no, delicious? No. Ravishing." My boyfriend whispered slowing in my ear. He then kissed my ear. I don't know why he talked like this. But I think he finally loosened up. I didn't complain, it was nice. Seductive and sexy.

"You don't look bad yourself, sexy." I responded right before I crushed my lips harshly onto his. Somehow I ended up pinned against the club's wall and along the way my hands made their way into his brown locks. I could feel the heat radiating off his body just as his hands were slipping from my waist down to my butt. Our growls and moans where replace by something else. Something obnoxious.

Way too soon for my liking the Ice Hounds started to hoot and holler while Tori and Zig started to yell and cry and Cam and I separated but still held our grip on each other.

"Mini Matlin, I had no idea you owned such attire." Dallas screamed over the heavy bass from the inside, while looking me up and down. All of the hockey heads nodded in agreement. It's true, I would never even think about wearing this. But it wasn't my choice.

"You are right, but I didn't pick this out." I responded while tugging on my "shirt" and glaring at Cam. My outfit was missing a lot of material. "Tori, Cam, Zig and I went shopping. Cam picked this out." I was wearing a black lace crop top that was totally see through and ended right after my chest with a barely there white bandeau, and high-waisted white shorts that had rips and gashes along the waistband and front. My butt is actually completely falling out. And my feet are about to collapse with these heels too.

"Yea and I figured that I should be able to dress her up for this special occasion." Cam butted in with a smirk on his face. God, sometimes I just hate him. But no, I love him. "But you know M, if it was all up to me, you would have no clothing on. So you should be quite thankful." He whispered.

"Never again. Will you EVER pick my outfit again." I responded while poking him in the side.

"Oh ya? And whose gonna stop me? You?" he said. And before I could argue the matter he grabbed my face and smashed our lips together. The world stopped.

"Okay lovebirds, we're at the front. We're getting in now. We will leave you guys out here." Dallas yelled. We didn't realize how long we have been making out. But it doesn't matter.

The inside of the club took me by surprise. There were neon and strobe lights flashing. The whole place was wired with black lights, so my white bandeau and shorts were now glowing. Everyone in the group started to stare at me. The club was huge and spacey. To the left were purple chairs and couches that held lustful or too drunk teenagers. The DJ was in front and to be honest it looked like a classy rave.

Dallas went to go grab drinks for everyone. Luke and Owen made their way to the dance floor picking up a couple girls along the way. The twins were already on the couch sucking face with two floozies. Suddenly, "Bass Down Low" (Proper Villains Remix) came blasting through the system.

"Come on Maya, I love this song! Dance with me." Tori screamed and dragged me away from the guys. She suddenly got behind me and started grinding.

"What are you doing?" I screamed at her and backed away.

"Giving the guys a show. Just go with it Maya, it will be fun. We look more sexy if we do this, trust me." She responded.

I nodded and let her grind her body behind me. I soon followed her movements having my hips get lost in the bass. Whenever Dev said, "bass down low" one of us would drop down. It was quite amusing to see our boyfriend's reactions. I could feel the smirk on my face.

**Cam POV**

I don't know what got me behaving like this. Maybe it was the fact that Maya and I have been dating for over 6 months now and we do stuff. Or maybe it was the music that intoxicated my mind for tonight. All I know is that I want Maya Matlin. I need her. I crave to have her body pressed up against mine. To exchange heat and sweat. To hear her short breath and moans. _Stop it Cam. Stop now before you have an uncomfortable situation. _Thankfully Zig broke my unholy thoughts.

"Dude, I'm kinda jealous about Maya rubbing up against Tori but it brings me too much pleasure to stop."

"I know what you mean bro, Maya looks so sexy right now. But I think I'd rather be rubbing up against my amazing girlfriend." I said and then made my way over to her. "I'd hate to break up this hot scene ladies, but I'd like to have my girlfriend back." I said. And before Maya left Tori did something I never thought she would do. She kissed Maya goodbye. On the lips and everything. I just stood there with my jaw dropping. I grabbed my Maya and took her to the middle of the dance floors.

We ended up right next to Dallas who was grinding with a puck bunny. I wonder what happened to the drinks. But I didn't mind, I'm glad it was him cause he was most likely not say what happens next.

I turned her body around and placed both of my hands on her lower stomach. I started to move my hips to the bass of Wobbleland's 2011 mix. We started to move in sync until Maya started to push back with extra pressure on my groin.

"Dammit Maya. Not here." I whispered in her ear. She just laughed and kept adding more pressure. I had an idea. I slowly moved my hands down to her lower region and started to play with it. Massaging and adding all my lust there. She just responded my adding more pressure when it came to rubbing her butt onto my new erection. Poor little Maya couldn't contain her moans. I thought I'd surprise her and slipped my right hand into her pants. God she was wet. And the thought that she was wet for me made my erection grew.

"Fuck Cam. Your such an asshole!" She screamed at me. "Fuck it" and with that she turned to face me. And she started to grind her wetness onto my erection. I smashed our lips together. The make out was getting hot, with the front grinding and her moans slipping from her mouth. All I could do was growl. The most surprising thing was we were both sober. Just lustful.

"What the matter boy? Can't take the heat? Do you wanna just loose control?" Maya whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. She proceeded to attack my neck. Sucking and biting here and there. She knows what to does to me. I finally couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her hand and lead her until I found a wall. I threw her up against her and attacked her mouth. I took possession of it greedily. She playfully wouldn't open her lips so I couldn't slip my tongue in. I thought of something. I bent down never breaking the kiss and picked her up, wrapping both of her legs around my waist. Then I thrust my hips forward. My erection collided with her wetness. She finally gasped and with her mouth open I used that opportunity to slide my tongue into her mouth. The tonsil hockey continued until she unwrapped her legs from my waist.

"Babe, I don't want you to be in so much pain. Let me take care of you." She said while grazing her hand over my painfully hard erection.

"Maya, I don't want you to feel forced. I don't want to pressure you." I responded.

"I know, but I want t. I want to make you happy. Plus. You'll repay me later tonight." And with that she gave me one last kiss, grabbed my hand and led me away. All I could do was follow her like a lost puppy.


End file.
